Lou's Little Lovely
by StoryWritingJanna
Summary: Lou comes to Heartland to give birth to her first child. Ty and Amy seem to have the perfect relationship, until he pressures her to make a decision that will change her life forever.


Lou's Little Lovely

By StoryGrl

Author's Note: My first Heartland story! Please read and review.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Amy had just finished feeding the horses on Saturday morning when she heard a taxi pull up the driveway and honked.

"That must be Lou!" she exclaimed to Ty, her longtime boyfriend.

Lou was Amy's older sister, married to Scott Trewin, and they were expecting their first child. Amy was excited about becoming an aunt. She couldn't wait for the baby to come into the world. Since Lou decided to have a homebirth, she decided to have it at Heartland, and Amy didn't object. She hoped that the new baby would enjoy growing up in a world of horses.

Ty smiled as he came out of Jake's stall, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

Amy agreed, and they walked up the drive to meet Lou and Scott at the front of the house.

Lou got out of the car with a huge huff. "Whew, just made it!" she said in her clipped British accent. She gave Amy a hug. "It's so great to see you!"

"You too! How are you doing?" Amy asked as she returned the hug.

"I'm fine, but I would really like to sit down now, and get some water!" Lou exclaimed with a laugh. I'm only craving for some cold water!"

"OK, I'll help you inside." Amy said, as Scott paid the taxi off, and Ty grabbed their bags.

The two men followed Amy and Lou into the house, and through the kitchen. They put the bags in Lou's old room upstairs, and headed to the barn to check up on the horses.

"Where's Grandpa?" asked Lou, sitting in the chair that Amy helped her in.

"Oh, he's out with Nancy, running errands." Amy smiled. "They'll come back in time to make everyone some lunch." Amy put a glass of water in front of Lou.

Lou drank some water, very thirstily, and asked, "How's school been going?"

Amy smiled, she was glad to be on spring break. "Just finished up with some finals. The horses at Chestnut Hill are great, and the girls are learning so much about alternative therapies."

Lou smiled, looking slightly pained.

"But anyway, enough about me, tell me about how you've been. And I mean, really. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? When is he or she due?"

"Amy, I swear, you seem like you're pregnant! Worrying all the time! When it's me who has the big belly here!" Lou exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," said Amy, feeling like she might have pressured Lou a little too far.

"It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional. Everything is just so crazy right now."

"I understand." Amy said simply. "I just thought, maybe you would like to tell me."

"Didn't you learn all about my symptoms in high school?" Lou teased.

"Well, sure." Amy stammered, "But, you know…"

"_What _is going on with you and Ty? You're still together, right?" Lou asked.

"We're still together, but I'm not ready to take that step with him yet." Amy sighed. "He understands me, right? He loves me."

"And what will you do if he pressures you?" Lou said.

"I don't know." Amy said. "I guess we could talk it out, like we could whenever something big happens to our relationship."

Lou didn't say anything.

"But I know that he wouldn't hurt me." Amy said slowly.

"Amy, I've seen Ty since you left for college, and I know you've been busy and still visiting, and you just can't imagine how it feels for him. You being away all week, and visiting on the weekend." Lou said.

"I know, he just can't face it. But I've been going to Virginia Tech for almost a year now. I would think he could support me."

Lou stood up, and took her glass of water by the sink. "I'm going to the living room to relax now, OK?"

Amy nodded. "Are you sure you don't need me for anything else?"

Lou shook her head, and Amy watched her wobble to the adjacent living room. Soon, she heard the TV blaring.

Amy decided to go out to the barn to see Sundance. She always did that when she had some thinking to do.

♥

Amy reached Sundance's stall, and hugged him tightly. "I just don't know what to do, Sunny." she said, stroking his mane. "I love Ty so much."

"You say something, Ames?" Ty asked, peering over the stall door.

Amy turned around to see him looking concerned.

"Hmm? No, just talking to Sundance." she explained with a small laugh.

"Okay, then. Scott headed indoors to check up on Lou." Ty smiled. "Did you guys have a good talk?"

"Yeah," Amy said, coming out of the stall, so they could walk around the stable.

Ty looked at her curiously.

"About the horses, of course!" Amy giggled.

"You okay?" Ty asked with a serious look on his face.

Amy managed to get a hold of herself before saying anything more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine." Amy said, hoping she showed some sort of normality in her face.

She just didn't know what else to say.

A/N: Hey there! It's JC! Review, please! I'm hoping to write more once school gets out, only 7 more days left!


End file.
